Chibi-Usa's Prince Charming
by Chibi Venus
Summary: This is my first fic and it didn't turn out quite right, but it's not bad. It's SuperS style with the wonderful Amazon Trio! ^_^ Enjoy!


Ok, I know this story sucks, but I wanted something to put up, so don't judge the rest of my writing on this. I'll try to make the next part better and maybe if enough people like the concept, I'll try to rewrite it, but I hope ya like my fic!  
  
CHIBI-USA'S PRINCE CHARMING  
  
The inner senshi were meeting in Rei's temple to study, but after an entire five minutes of thinking hard, the girls had found something else to do. A colorful flier sat in the middle of their table and they were all crowding around to see it. "There was this really cute guy handing them out down town! I'm surprised you guys didn't get one!" Mako-chan said.  
"I wanna go!" Usagi whined. On the flier was the picture of a huge estate, the site of a high-class ball that was going to be held. It said that anyone given a flier was welcome and that it would be your invitation to get in. Naturally, all the girls were jealous of Makoto, although Ami didn't admit it. Usagi was the worst. She figured it was a wonderful oppurtunity to demonstrate her skills of charm and sophistication as a princess. If only she could get in...  
Rei grabbed the flier off the table. "It looks so roman--"  
She was cut off by a knock at the door of the temple. It tested her patience a little, but she handled it with grace. When she opened the door, she felt a strange flash inside her. This man seemed too familiar, but she wasn't sure how.  
"Good afternoon, Miss," the man said too politely. "I came to deliver an invitation to a ball on my estate. I would be very happy if you could attend." He smiled and a charming little shine of white came from his teeth. Rei had had a bad feeling about him, but anyone whose teeth did that was automatically a regular Prince Charming, so her doubts had left her.  
Rei bid the man farewell and went back to her friends with an air of superiority. "Lookit what I got!" Immediately Usagi threw a fit. The rest of the afternoon she tried to get Rei to give her her invitation. Rei had too much work at the temple. What if her grandfather got sick? How could she possibly go without Yuichiro? Nothing she tried worked, but she did end up with a good idea. The man who gave them out gave them away to the others without any questions. Once he saw how charming and sophisticated Usagi was, he wouldn't be able to resist giving her an invitation. The rest of the group had gone back to studying, so Usagi found a good excuse to give the girls.  
"You guys, I just remembered...I have to go home to finish my chores. See ya!" Before Usagi could bolt to the door, Minako quickly added, "Yeah, and I've got to help her. What are friends for, right?"  
"What are you talking about, Mina? You don't have to--"  
Minako cut her off. "Yes I do," she replied insistantly.  
They both were out of that building faster than the others could question. Ami knew their plan right away, but she refused to go out with them to beg. It was beneath her dignity, and it interfered with school. Still, she sighed with a secret longing to go. The three remaining stopped for the day and they each went home.  
  
The afternoon grew late and the sun was beginning to set over the town. Shadows grew longer and the weather was starting to chill just a little. Chibi-Usa had just come into the house from an art class she was taking after school. "I'm home!" she yelled.  
When she went into their living room, she scowled at the sight of Usagi spinning around in careless circles, laughing uncontrollably. "What are you doing?? You're going to break the furniture!" Chibi-Usa scolded.  
Usagi stopped, still smiling. "Look at this!" She held out one of the fliers and let Chibi-Usa take a look at it, without letting her touch. "With this, I get to go to a beautiful ball and prove how princessly I can be!"  
Chibi-Usa gasped. "I wanna go! Why did they bother to give that to you? You don't deserve to go!" She reached up to try to grap the paper, but Usagi held it too high for her to reach. She started to jump up to try to get it, but it was useless.  
Usagi was beaming. "It's a ball just like Cinderella. A girl who spends her time wasting away with chores at home gets a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity to be a princess, like she was meant to be from the beginning! And then she'll meet her prince and--"  
"You already have a prince!" Chibi-Usa interrupted. It made her furious that Usagi kept forgetting that.  
Usagi giggled. "Guess I got carried away. Well tomorrow night, I'm going to the ball, and you can't come with me." She went off on her own, into her room.  
Chibi-Usa scowled again. She went to her own room so that she would have a way to figure it out. Once she made sure that she was alone and that no one was listening, she called on Pegasus. The white horse soon appeared in its white globe near Chibi-Usa's bed.  
Chibi-Usa explained her problem to her friend Pegasus. He just looked back at her with a quiet, indifferent look on his face. In the end, he came up with the advice that she shouldn't be upset over something so trivial and that she was princessly enough. Chibi-Usa didn't consider that advice helpful at all, but she thanked her friend and decided to forget about it. If they accepted people like Usagi to go to it, then it wasn't good enough for her anyway.  
  
The Amazon Trio were sitting at their bar, looking over their pictures. Each had a pile in front of them. Hawk's Eye was drooling over his pictures of mothers and teachers, Tiger's Eye had his eye on high school children, and Fish Eye was looking at...men. Each was making sure that they had gotten to all the people they needed.  
Tiger's Eye stopped at the photo of a girl younger than all the rest of them. She appeared to be about seven or eight, as far as he could tell. And her hair was very odd. It was pink and was worn in the same style of the lead pumpkin, Sailor Moon. Tiger's Eye wrinkled his nose in disgust. "There's no way I'm going after a miniature Sailor Brat fan! I don't care what kind of dreams she has. One little girl won't count."  
The others glanced over. Hawk's Eye was repulsed, but Fish Eye thought otherwise. "A little girl like that is probably the answer to all our problems. She's too innocent to have anything but beautiful dreams."  
"You go after her then," was his reply. Fish Eye didn't find that amusing, so they agreed to leave the little girl out of their plan.  
  
By the next afternoon, the rest of the inner senshi received invitations of their own to go, but Chibi-Usa was still left out. Usagi had gone with her Mamo-chan so that he could buy her a dress perfect for the dance. Even Mamoru was going to be going, and also Usagi's mother. She wouldn't have been surprised if Pegasus wouldn't be there either. She was alone in the house with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Usagi had even left her a list of chores to finish. They were supposed to be Usagi's, but now they ended up being hers.  
Chibi-Usa decided to forget about the chores. If she was going to be left alone, then she could make all the trouble she wanted and Usagi wouldn't have the right to say anything about it. The only way to make the right kind of trouble was sneak into Usagi's room. There would be a lot should could do in there.  
When she opened the door she found Luna napping on the bed, purring softly. Well, even if Usagi was mean to her, Luna was innocent, so she would be quiet. She opened Usagi's closet door slowly, then began to rummage. She pulled out an old box slowly to a place where she could see it. As she went through, she pulled out a weird looking pen. She cocked an eyebrow. Well, it should be amusing enough, so she started to push the box back into place. In the entrance of the closet it got stuck. No matter how hard she pushed, it wouldn't go. With one last push with all her strength, the box fell and everything inside went spilling onto the floor. Rini gasped and whipped around to see Luna still peacefully napping. She sighed with relief.  
Luna's eyes popped open at the sound. "Chibi-Usa? What are you doing in here?"  
Chibi-Usa explained to her her intentions of causing trouble. Luna didn't seem to really care because the little girl wasn't her responsibility. Only Usagi had that honor. "But what's this do?" she asked, holding out the pen.  
"I haven't seen that for awhile. It was a tool Sailormoon used to use. Using that, you can change into anything."  
The girl's imagination soared. "Anything?" In her mind's eye she pictured herself as a mature, older girl wearing an elegant, beautiful dress, beyond compare to anything else, as she chatted with a charming boy who resembled--no, she changed her mind, was Mamo-chan. "How do you use it?!" she demanded of the cat.  
"I can't let you do it. You're not responsible enough to use a tool like that. It's only for fighting evil." Luna took the pen away from her and held it in her mouth.  
"But Luna! Usagi has never been responsible enough to use something like this!"  
"You have a point." Luna dropped the pen and Chibi-Usa grabbed for it. It didn't take long for the cat to explain to the girl how to work it. The controls weren't too complicated. Chibi-Usa had become the girl from her fantasy.  
"I'm beautiful!" she exclaimed. She stood in the mirror for a long time, examining her reflection and loving it.  
"There's one thing you should know, Chibi-Usa," Luna said after she strolled over to the mirror. "The magic of the pen wasn't made for you, so you can only hold that appearance for a short time."  
"What? How long do I have?"  
"From now until about midnight. I'm sorry Chibi-Usa."  
"Well that's okay. I can always keep the pen with me and transform again."  
"The pen stays here. I don't want you to get into trouble."  
Chibi-Usa sighed but gave in. She swore Luna to secrecy, then got out her Luna-P. Once she was outside, she turned the ball into a limosine. It was perfect, and shining white with brand new paint. It was just the thing to get her there in style. The only thing she needed now was a driver.  
She ran as fast as she could back into the house and made Luna use the pen to transform into her human form. Luna didn't want to at first, but Chibi-Usa agreed that she would feed the cat all the tuna she wanted as the price. Ordinarily this wouldn't have worked, but Usagi was rubbing off on the cat, and she only had ordinary cat food to eat for the longest time. So long as she was participating this far along, there was no reason not to.  
Chibi-Usa was on her way and she reached the estate in no time. It was amazing that Luna could actually drive the limosine without trouble, but neither questioned their good luck. Chibi-Usa got out and Luna went back home to continue her nap, but she left the car with the girl because it was Luna-P.  
The girl used Luna-P to transform it into an invitation, and she went on unchallenged into the estate. Inside everyone was dressed so nicely and behaved so well. Usagi was trying her hardest to dance with Mamoru and the other girls were also preoccupied with dancing. Instead of waiting for someone to come ask her, Chibi-Usa went off to find her own partner.  
In one corner she spotted a handsome man. He was talking to a group of rapt girls. His hair was perfect, his eyes were sparkling, and when he smiled, there was a glint to his teeth that only a Prince Charming could pull off. What would Pegasus think? There was no time to think of him. Chibi-Usa was going to go for it.  
She arrived in the group and the man saw her. He took in a breath and Chibi-Usa blushed at the effect she had on him. He was obviously blown away by her impressive good looks and mature body. Wait until Usagi heard what--that was a bad idea. Still, when he asked her for a dance, she couldn't refuse.  
The man was definitely charming and caring. No one ever really asked before what Chibi-Usa felt or cared about. It wasn't long before he had her telling him all about her dreams. But what was there to say? She dreamed that she would grow up to live a life that would impress her parents and--oh no, she was saying to much! He must have been able to see through the disguise now! She blew it.  
But he laughed and told her that it was a beautiful thought. "Do you know what I dream about?" he asked. "In my dreams I see a Pegasus every night with a golden horn and big beautiful wings, but I've never told that to anyone before."  
Chibi-Usa laughed nervously. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Pegasus, but she wanted so much to tell him. "That sounds sweet," she said at length.  
The man talked to or danced with just about every young girl that night, so Chibi-Usa didn't feel as good about herself, but she managed to find Mamoru when he was alone and danced with him once. She forgot about everything else as the night wore on and spent her time having fun, but she still thought about the man she'd danced with with the long orange hair, Prince Charming.  
  
"Have you done your parts?" Tiger's Eye asked the rest of the Trio when he was sure no one was listening. They nodded. "Good. Anyone seem suspicious?"  
Fish Eye reported with a slight blush, "That one with the dark hair seemed to be a prime candidate. The one dancing with the yellow-haired girl."  
Hawk's Eye shook his head. "I don't think Pegasus would hide in any of the women I spoke to."  
Tiger's Eye shrugged. "It's hard to tell. There was one girl who might be the kind we're looking for, but it's doubtful."  
"Who?" Fish Eye inquired.  
Tiger's Eye pointed to Chibi-Usa. "The pink-haired one. Funny. I don't remember her from the photos, but she seems like she could be the keeper of Pegasus."  
Fish Eye cocked an eyebrow. "That girl?" There was something familiar about her. She couldn't quite place it, but she was sure that she had seen the girl before, but perhaps not for a very long time. That was impossible since they weren't here for a very long time. She would figure it out. "Let's each try one of them. I'll go after the guy I saw, you take the pink-haired one, and Hawk's Eye, you take one of the other girls that Tiger's Eye saw." Eventually Hawk's Eye was assigned the girl dancing with the man Fish Eye was going to go after. She bore a strange resemblance to the pink-haired one, but that was probably just a coincidence.  
Tiger's Eye found Chibi-Usa getting punch from a refreshments table. "That's not what a girl should be doing!" He laughed. "You should send a guy like me over to do it for you."  
Chibi-Usa was suddenly happy... Her Prince Charming returned! "Thank you," she ended up replying weakly.  
"Come with me. I want to learn more about you. We'll go where we can talk." 


End file.
